Star Wars Infinitos: El retorno del jedi (consecuencias)
by milton.coltes
Summary: Esta historia transcurre al final del cómic no-canónico de Star Wars Infinitos: El retorno del jedi,en el que Vader se redimido y ayuda a sus hijos y a la alianza a derrocar el régimen de Palpatine, pero que nuevas y peligrosas aventuras les aguardan a nuestros héroes y sus consecuencias que trae con sigo esta nueva realidad. Le reto a que lo descubra.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Infinitos: El Retorno del jedi (Consecuencias).

**Hola, este es mi primer FanFiction, es decir años de que he estado leyendo trabajos de la demás gente de este sitio, buscando historias alternas que pudiesen llenar un cierto vacío de historias inconclusas o finales canon que decepcionan, además de usar sus personajes con potencial de forma estúpida o sacándolos de la historia así porque así. Han sido buenos trabajos debo a admitir los que leído y por eso voy a hacer honores a esta sitio de escribir mi historia de cierto genero que obvia mente saben. Dedicado a solo los verdaderos fanáticos de star wars del universo expandido, que habrá personajes, lugares y hechos que ellos solos podrán reconocer y además historias canon y no canon que se cruzaran (ustedes ya me entienden) Esta historia sigue lo que paso al final de "Star Wars infinitos: El retorno del jedi". No soy dueño de Star Wars y de sus personajes, porque si lo fuera no hubiese vendido estúpidamente los derechos a Disney, si gracias a ellos cancelaron clone wars cuando se estaba poniendo interesante y cerrando Lucars Arts (y cancelando todos los videojuegos futuros). Mas les valga hacer star wars 7 épico como lo manda la Fuerza!. **

En la infinidad del cosmos, sacia una tranquilidad armoniosa pero no por eso significara menos pintoresca ya que en el vacio del espacio estaba pintada por los escombros y cuerpos inertes, de naves y pilotos que perdieron la vida por su cruzada de destruir a la temible estación espacial, la estrella de la muerte II que ahora solo es más que desechos espaciales, que tan solo significa un mensaje de muerte para los habitantes de la luna de Endor, que serbio como fondo de la épica batalla hora solo era un escenario apocalíptico, en contraste a su antigua apariencia, que rebosaba de flora y fauna en un color verde vivo, ahora ardía a un rojo infernal en distintas partes del satélite, por donde se estrellan los escombros de la destruida estación espacial que quedan atrapadas por su atmosfera y dirigidas a su superficie, dando lugar a la duda si a habrá esperanza para sus habitantes de supervivencia.

Lo único ajeno a todo esto es una pequeña y maltrecha flota estelar rebelde, los héroes y sobrevivientes que lucharon contra el titánico y opresor puño del Imperio Galáctico, su victoria se corre por toda la galaxia, trayendo consigo un aliento de esperanza y libertad, pero no solo eso sino también miedo por las consecuencias que puede traer consigo este acto de suprema osadía, por que el Emperador escapo y su posición actual sigue desconocida, lo cual solo dando inquietud por cuál será su macabro movimiento. Pero ese no solo fue todo el botín que consiguió la alianza, sino también a un antiguo héroe caído en la oscuridad que ya redimido, pero prisionero en el interior del crucero estelar Home One, la nave insignia del almirante supremo de la alianza rebelde Ackbar Gial y la nave más grande que tienen. El sacia en una de las cámaras de contención mas protegidas, y vigiladas por guardias fuertemente armadas por cualquier intento de escape, aislado y encerrado como prisionero de guerra, que tan solo el sonido de su respirador artificial rompía el silencio, hasta que los líderes de la alianza rebelde decidan qué hacer con él, ya que tiene que responder por sus pecados que ha hecho en toda la galaxia. Anakin skywalker no esperaba misericordia y el perdón de estas personas, solo que se parta justicia sabiamente sin que nadie tenga que caer en el odio y la venganza porque sino ellos no serán mejores que él, sino esclavos del lado oscuro como el alguna vez lo fue.

_Siento una gran perturbación en la fuerza, todos en esta flota temen lo que pasara a continuación y mi presencia aquí no ayuda a calmar su inquietud, ¿no es así hijo mío? _Dijo Anakin que ya ahora viste con armadura de soporte vital parecida a su antigua armadura en su reinado como Lord Sith, pero su única diferencia es que ahora todo su conjunto es blanco en contraste a su negro amenazador. Solo que el ahora estaba sentado en el suelo en forma de meditación, dando la espalda a su visitante y a los guardias, aunque sus manos estaban atadas por esposas que impedían a un usuario de la fuerza, ejercer sus poderes.

_Ellos solo están preocupados de que seas una amenaza, pero yo se que eres todo lo contrario a eso padre _Dijo Luke Skywalker parándose firme ante la cámara de contención donde estaba su padre, y a espaldas a él venía acompañado por seis escoltas, aunque guardan distancia que a por lo menos tengan algunas palabras en privado (y temerosos del prisionero de guerra) hasta que de inicio el juicio.

_Suenas convencido, quisiera decir eso de tu hermana _Dijo Anakin sin voltear, aunque su voz con un tono de melancolía y pesar_ ¿Cómo ha estado ella?

A Luke se tardo unos momentos para formular su respuesta, aunque a ciencia cierta seguramente el ya había leído sus emociones, algo que tendría que mejorar para no ser más perceptible.

_Ella ha estado bien, últimamente ha estado ayudando a Han, a recuperarse de la ceguera por el daño en su prisión de carbonita _Dijo Luke, aunque no pudo dejar escapar un comentario que ya no podía dejar esperar_ Pero….

_ ¿Pero qué, Luke?_ Dijo Anakin, volteando casi la cabeza aun sentado en meditación, haciendo alusión que ha estado también esperando mas información de su hija, que de su propio futuro.

_Ella tiene sentimientos en conflicto, asombro, odio, tristeza, amor, y más en un espiral de emociones en la que se acerca peligrosamente al lado oscuro y que tal vez culmine en eso si intervenimos_ Dijo Luke esperando alguna señal del ex–Lord Sith, esperando si actuara en consecuencia de lo que comunico.

Que para su sorpresa él se levanto, pero sin prisa del suelo y se puso frente a él ahora observándolo firmemente, aunque separado por la barrera de energía de la cámara de contención.

_ Luke, si sugieres que cambie la visión que tiene Leía sobre mí, pues digo que pierdes tu tiempo_ Dijo Anakin sin mostrar emoción alguna_ Yo soy un monstruo que no debe dar sermones del bien o el mal, si alguien puede alejarla de ese camino impío es eres tu.

_Pero padre yo solo no puedo hacer esto, yo aun no conozco todo sobre la Fuerza y sin hablar de que e subestimado demasiadas veces al Lado Oscuro y casi he caído en la misma_ Dijo Luke mostrando duda y pesar de que su padre no quisiera ayudar a su hermana, aun sabiendo de que tal vez Leía jamás lo perdone por el sufrimiento que le a causado todo estos años_ Aunque tienes que saber que te necesitamos más que nunca nosotros tu familia y la Rebelión.

_La Rebelión, je_ Digo Anakin, en un tono casi divertido, que a Luke casi podría jurar que debajo de su máscara podría sentir una sonrisa irónica_ Si quieres aprender algo hijo es no ser ingenuo cuando se trata de política, aun cuando jure lealtad a la Alianza Rebelde y di información vital para su cruzada contra el Imperio, sé que mi vida no es importante para ellos, solo mi conocimiento es lo que les importa, ya que por ello me guardado gran parte de esos secretos y iré difundiéndola de apoco o cuando crea conveniente, porque si doy todo lo que tengo ellos no dudaran en eliminarme, aunque ganáramos esta guerra y sobreviviera se que lo harán de todas formas.

Luke a tonito de escuchar esta revelación de su padre y sorprendido de que acepta este sacrificio por un bien común, pero más aun que lo dejaba mas sin palabras es el hecho de que el ayude a liberar a la galaxia y luego eliminado sin más, como si fuese un objeto sin valor y sus verdugos sean las personas que ha estado sirviendo durante años porque sabía que ellos restaurarían la antigua gloria de la república galáctica y acabarían contra la opresión del imperio. Sintiéndose traicionado por ellos por tratar de arrebatarles así a su padre, que se había encontrado en la peores condiciones inimaginables posibles y además de hacer las paces con él. Sentía un repentino frustración de su parte y hacia sí mismo ya por haber sido tan ingenuo al pensar de que tal vez podrían dejarlo vivir siempre y cuando hiciera el bien, el nunca hubiera previsto tal hipocresía de su parte.

Anakin al sentir las emociones de su hijo, de traición y de protector solo deja dos cosas en que pensar al ex sith, que si sobrevive al juicio deberá enseñarle su hijo a como guardar mejor sus emociones contra otros usuarios de la fuerza y que tal vez en verdad debería ayudar a su familia para que no caiga al la oscuro de la fuerza, ya tiene el deber de pagar por sus crímenes contra la galaxia y poder cumplir la profecía, si es que aun sea la voluntad de la fuerza.

Antes de que Anakin pudiese aliviar las preocupaciones de su hijo, uno de los escoltas se acerco con cautela, sin apartar la mirada del prisionero que yacía parado en frente del héroe rebelde, que tan solo los dividía el campo de energía.

Seeeñoorr_ Dijo el soldado mostrando en su voz gran terror y la sensación de que quería decir el mensaje a Luke lo más rápido posible para no estar más en presencia de Vader_ Mon Mothma ha dado el aviso de que todos ya están esperando en la sala de prensa para dar el juicio señor.

Cuando Luke asistió, ya el soldado sin más había vuelto a su puesto donde los demás escoltas estaban esperando nuevas órdenes.

_Bueno, al parecer ya nos están esperando padre _Dijo Luke, con mucho desdén sonaban sus palabras y a la vez de insertar el código de seguridad, en el tablero para apagar el campo de retención.

Solo Anakin se limito a asistir y dar unos pasos a fuera de su celda, acto seguido fue rodeado por los seis escoltas y se pusieron a caminar cuando Luke estaba al frente de la compañía. Dando pasos firmes pero sin mucho entusiasmo, el joven comandante jedi los guía por los pasillos a su destino y rezando mentalmente de que todo saliera bien para su padre.

**Descuiden sigan leyendo, esto se pondrá interesante.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dudas del futuro de un demonio

**_En el Home One en la habitación privada de Mon Mothma, unos momentos antes de que Luke escolte su padre a su juicio.**

Leia Organa yacía en la habitación personal de Mon Mothma, esperando intercambiar unas palabras con ella antes de que comenzara el juicio contra su verdadero padre, el antes conocido como Darth Vader, la mano derecha y verdugo del Emperador, y además el hombre que creció odiándolo y temiéndole al mismo tiempo.

Ella no se encontraba ahí, sino que le dijo a Leia que se encontrarían ahí después de terminar unos asuntos antes. Leia esta vestida con un vestido blanco lujoso pero formal, decorada con algunos llamantes artificiales y su pelo recogido por algunos adornos que tienen a sus risos, al estilo de la alta sociedad de Alderaan. Así vestida le recordaba sus días en el senado, cuando ella y su padre adoptivo iban en representación de su pueblo, y tratar de apaciguar la sed de sangre del emperador, aun sabiendo que tal vez podrían perder la vida en el proceso.

Esa habitación en la que estaba Leia era muy espaciosa y acogedora, tanto que hasta la misma Mon Mothma había protestado por darle esos lujos, a sabiendas que lo más probable lo hacían por apiadarse por su edad avanzada y su rango en la alianza, pero aun así cedió por la insistencia de los demás líderes de la alianza, que lo justificaban para su mayor bienestar. Lo único que llamo la atención de la joven comandante de la habitación fue la gran ventana del cuarto que daba hacia el infinito del espacio, pero con un paisaje desconsolador. Donde se había celebrado la Batalla de Endor, el movimiento osado de la rebelión para destruir la súper arma y poner fin la vida de Palpatine y su corrupto gobierno. Pero solo fue una victoria no tan diferente como de la batalla de yavin 4, fue destruida otra estrella de la muerte pero el emperador logro escapar para luego tratar de vengarse y peor aun la victoria costo las vidas de los habitantes de la luna de Endor, que yacía en llamas por los escombros de la segunda estrella de la muerte que eran atraídas a la superficie de la luna por su gravedad. Lo cual pudieron haber evacuado a sus habitantes de no ser que fueron hostiles tanto a rebeldes como imperiales durante y después del conflicto, y además de poder remover los escombros con sus naves durante su temporal estancia que han sido solo cuatro días, por los que fueron atacados por solo algunos escuadrones imperiales que en vanamente intentaban destruir la flota rebelde sin resultados críticos.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz muy familiar.

_Leia, pensar en lo que pudo ser no aliviara lo que es, créeme yo lo sé_ Dijo Mon Mothma, entrando a su habitación, inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo y sonriendo amablemente a la vez. Ella vestida con vestiduras blancas distintivas.

_Senadora Mothma_ Devolviendo el gesto Leia_ La he convocado para discutir algunas cosas sobre el prisionero de guerra.

_Si, de Vader_ Dijo Mothma, mostrando enojo y asco al pronunciar el nombre del ex-sith.

_Si, sabiendo que esto solo lo hacemos porque ha habido mucho descontento con nuestras fuerzas, tanto del alto mando como de hasta los simples soldados que solo pido su opinión profesional sobre si…_Dijo Leia, mordiéndose el labio sabiendo que en el fondo sabía que era su padre, pero simplemente no tenía el corazón para sustituir al hombre que la había criado y puesto bajo su ala toda su vida, Bail Organa_ El padre de Skywalker tendrá posibilidad de sobrevivir y tener un lugar en la alianza, ya que tuvo un pasado tanto heroico como villanestico, ya que ha contribuido a dar información vital contra nuestra lucha con el imperio.

Mon Mothma solo quedo en silencio, como si tuviera meditando sobre la interrogativa sobre la que ex-princesa de Alderaan le ha planteado, solo le tomo unos par des segundos antes de contestar.

_Leia, a pesar del que el hombre se haya entregado voluntariamente y brindado cierta información para nuestra causa, pero…_ Dijo Mothma, con un aspecto firme pero tomando cada vez más un aspecto severo_ Eso no deja de lado todos los crímenes que cometido en nombre de su nuevo orden y de su emperador, tanto que van desde el asesinato en masa, propagar el terror, crear abominaciones científicas, aniquilación de casi todos los sensibles a la Fuerza y sin hablar de la destrucción de Alderaan. Sabes que hasta ahora soy la única del alto mando que sabe de tu parentesco con él y con el joven comandante Skywalker, que es precisamente por eso que permití que el pudiese aun estar con vida en esta nave y además de que recibiera el tratamiento adecuado para reparar su traje de soporte vital en las salas medicas, sino ya lo hubiéramos puesto fin ya a su miserable vida y hacerle un gran favor de la galaxia. Pero realmente no se que esperar de esto y más aun lo que dirán nuestros nuevos aliados que en tan poco tiempo se han unido a nuestra causa, más allá de eso no podre decidir su decisiones y motivaciones en contra de Vader, ya que todos tenemos algo muy en contra de él. De igual forma no es la primera vez que lo tenemos encerado.

_Lo sé, aquella vez fue un día fatídico para la Alianza Rebelde_ Dijo Leia, recordando como aquel momento había un rayo de esperanza al tener a Lord Vader como prisionero, gracias a los valientes esfuerzos del supuesto clon de Starkiller. Pero claro no duro mucho aquel alivio gracias a los dos esbirros de Vader, el afamado cazador de recompensas Boba Fett y el denominado Aprendiz Oscuro, otro clon de Starkiller. Solo de recordarlo le traía mucho pesar al haber perdido tantos aliados, Leia dejo esos pensamientos de lado para centrarse en lo más importante_ Pero solo espero que le den un juicio justo, que todo se base para el bien del galaxia y que no nos dejemos llevar por nuestro odio, a pesar de que este bien justificado en contra de él, es decir e investigado y antes a él se lo consideraba el elegido, ¿cierto?

_A pesar de aun respete las tradiciones de los jedis como en antaño _Dijo Mothma, sonriendo como si recordara antiguos amigos y héroes, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando siguió hablando_ No podría afirmarte si esa declaración sea cierta, solo veo en el muerte y sufrimiento, a pesar de buenos actos como caballero jedi en las Clones Wars, siempre hubo algo de oscuridad en su personalidad, algo que en ese tiempo no hubiera dicho en voz alta. Aunque si he de adivinar quién podría serlo, diría que sería Luke.

_ ¿Luke?_ Dijo Leia, levantando una sega en señal de interrogación.

_ Si, precisamente él, que ya prácticamente ha sido el que ha estado cambiando el rumbo de de esta guerra a nuestro favor y de ser el único jedi que ha durado más en contra del imperio_ Dijo Mothma, muy segura de sí misma de su deducción_ Y de ser el descendiente directo del supuesto elegido.

Leia solo guardo silencio al pensar de la idea de Mon, es decir es verdad de que Luke a echo grandes milagros para la rebelión y de que ahora ya no era el mismo granjero ingenuo e inexperto que vino a salvarla de aquella estación espacial, junto a su improbable y singular grupo. Ahora era un experimentado piloto, soldado y poderoso jedi que estuvo a la par de Darth Vader, incluso pudo cortarle todo el brazo derecho, hasta él le había comentado de que los maestros jedis Obi-wan Kenobi y Yoda le habían encargado de destruir al emperador y a Vader y liberar a toda la galaxia. SIP, y que ella pensaba que mantener la rebelión era muy estresante, solo basta con ver a Luke y sus propios demonios.

_Si una gran carga para un solo hombre, aun para el ultimo autoproclamado jedi_ Dijo Leia, solo limitan dándose a una sonrisa socarrona.

Mon Mothma también sonrió ante esa afirmación, pero fueron interrumpidas por el llamado del comunicador de Mon, lo cual rápidamente respondió.

_Aquí Mothma, que sucede.

_Habla Crix Madine, la llamo para que pueda venir al salón de prensa antes de comenzar el juicio, algunos de nuestros nuevos integrantes quieren discutir sobre nuestro prisionero y así dar inicio al juicio.

_Iré para haya enseguida general_ Dijo Mothma y dar la comunicación terminada.

_Al parecer no soy la única que tiene inquietudes sobre el destino de Vader_ Dijo Leia, con una pizca de ironía en su voz.

_Me temo que si_ Dijo Mothma con tono de cansancio_ Para el Almirante Ackbar, esto es solo estrategia, tener un integrante importante del imperio prisionero que nos ha estado dando gran parte de la información claves contra Palpatine es algo que ni en sus más salvajes sueños hubiera imaginado. Pero en el caso de Madine, el preferiría matarlo al instante, diciendo que no lo hemos necesitado antes ni ahora ni nunca y que cree que esto solo es un plan meticuloso del imperio para ganar nuestra confianza para luego eliminarnos de un solo golpe.

_ ¿Y usted cree eso?_ Dijo Leia, preocupada con una mirada de horror, de que no se hubiese percatado de que tal vez esto solo era un plan de conjetura de lujo del emperador para por fin destruir a la alianza rebelde. Es decir tener al hombre más peligroso de la galaxia como un posible aliado es difícil de creer, e incluso para ella cuando estuvo presente en su redención.

_Solo creo en lo que ustedes creen, de lo contrario si hay un vestigio de posible traición no dudare en ultimarlo _ Dijo Mothma, firme en su aclaración como siempre ella ha sido.

Solo Leia se limito a asistir, y teniendo más dudas en su corazón y esperar que esto sea la voluntad de la fuerza.

_Bueno ya tengo que partir, porque no vas con el general Han Solo, para avisarle quedare el juicio en breve, está en las salas medicas, cerca de aquí mismo_ Dijo Mothma, dándole una sonrisa amigable, a sabiendas de sus sentimientos por el ex-contrabandista, aunque lo más probable toda la rebelión ya lo sepa, muy para el pesar de Leia_ Ver una cara familiar tal vez lo haga sentir mejor.

Leia solo podía esconder su rubor, ya que hasta una de los fundadores de la alianza sabia de sus sentimientos por Solo, es decir todos siempre han notado esa conexión que han tenido entre ellos, siempre peleando continuamente por cualquier sea el motivo, como si trataran siempre indirectamente ganar tiempo de hablar y verse, y además de estar continuamente salvándose el uno al otro, como si no hubiera nada en el universo que los pudiese separar en forma permanente. Pero en estos últimos acontecimientos, de su captura y rescate que no había salido como lo planeado fue que le costó la vista a su amado, ahora tendría que depender de unos visores cybertronicos de por vida que le ayudaran a observar de nuevo, temiendo así que eso provocara una gran brecha sobre ellos por ella tener ya un profundo parentesco sobre el hombre que le causo su miseria y el por tener más rencor que nunca, ya que al darle esa incapacidad y tener que depender de una máquina para restaurar unos de sus sentidos ha hecho que lo degradaran a la subespecie de los humanos, un cyborgs, aunque Han Solo nunca tuvo prejuicios contra ellos, el sabe que el resto de la galaxia no piensa igual, dándole una vida más dura que afrontar en el horizonte.

_ Si lo más probable es que ya este harto de tener compañía de su compañero wookie y de un androide audaz, y gracias por su tiempo senadora_ Dijo Leia, inclinando su cabeza como forma de despedida y gratitud.

_No hay de que Leia, siempre las amigas debemos estar unidas en estos momentos de tención_ Dijo Mon, dándole una sonrisa y inclinando a su vez la cabeza para devolver el gesto_ Nos veremos en el salón de prensa.

Cuando Organa ya estaba atravesando la puerta se dé tuvo cuando Mothma volvió hablar.

_ Y descuida Leia, sobre lo de Endor, hemos enviado unos escudos protectores en la zona de la luna que aun no ha sido alcanzada por el incendio, esperando así que los habitantes que aun estén convida puedan emigrar a esa zona segura que puede abastecer a unos millones de seres, si es que quedan con algunos suministros necesarios para que puedan sobrevivir. Eso es un regalo del senador gungan de Naboo, unos de nuestros nuevos aliados_ Dijo Mon, con una sonrisa que transmitía esperanza.

_Para cuando hayamos ocupado gran parte del imperio podremos ser capaces de abrir comunicación con los habitantes y así poder restaurar su mundo y de reponer el daño que hemos causado_ Dijo Leia, completando la idea Mothma.

Mothma solo asistió, pero guardo en su mente de que cuando hayan posiblemente ganado la guerra, probablemente no encuentren nada vivo en la luna.

_De nuevo muchas gracias senadora_ Dijo Leia, ya con una sonrisa aliviadora dibujada en su rostro, y así siguiendo su camino por los pasillos de la nave hacia la dirección de la enfermería para encontrarse y darle ánimos al hombre que amaba.

**Hola, si tal vez nadie haya leído el primer capítulo, pero aun así esto solo lo hago para desahogarme sobre la esta historia no-canon que quedo inconclusa, pero también he estado investigando el universo expandido y tratando de deducir como los personajes tratarían de hacerle frente ante estos hechos imprevistos y que traería en consecuencia. Para él quien lea esto voy aclararle que no quedara ni una brecha abierta e incoherente de lo que pase tanto de los personajes tanto rebeldes como imperiales y se seguirá minuciosamente la cronología canon, aunque abierto de que tal vez esos hechos se adelanten a lo previsto o lo se retrasen, dejen por favor sus comentarios para ver si les gusta cómo voy narrando la historia. También si la historia llega a tener existo para el gusto de los demás escritores de Fanfiction, probablemente haga más historias tanto pre cuelas como secuelas de este universo no-canon que he inventado, gracias por su atención. **


	3. Chapter 3 Contratiempos de un héroe

**_En la sala medica del Home One, yacía un laborioso androide medico tratando con un paciente de lo más** **destacado****y irritado, acompañado de su hermano de alma y de un intrépido androide.**

**_¿**Cuanto más va a tardar esto?_ Interrogo un muy impaciente Han Solo, estando acostado en una de las camillas de la sala medica con los brazos cruzados y a su lado derecho estaba el androide medico 2-1B o también conocido como Too-Onebee, tratando de reparar sin dificultar y sin pausa los visores cyberneticos de Han, que yacían en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos que quedaron inutilizables por estar expuesto por demasiado tiempo congelado en su prisión de carbonita., dejándolo completamente ciego, sin dejando le otra opción que depender de unos visores cyberneticos especiales para por lo menos volver ver alguna vez.

El androide hizo una breve pausa de labor para respondedle _ Solo un minuto más general Solo, y por milésima vez resista de moverse quiere, un trabajo de un profesional requiere la mínima de las perturbaciones _ Respondió Too-Onebee, ya volviendo a tomar la iniciativa de su trabajo otra vez.

_ Y por milésima vez, es que estoy aquí atascado en este embrollo contigo, pero mal que tengo a estos dos para que se aseguren de que esta vez vas a ser el trabajo bien_ Contesto en represalia Solo con un tono burlón intentando imitar el acento androide y levantando el brazo y señalando con un dedo indice a la dirección donde se encontraban chewbacca y Rd-D2 parados a dos metros de la camilla de Solo, a su lado izquierdo, ya que aunque no podía ver, el por lo menos podía oírlos muy bien para saber en qué lugar de la enfermería.

_grrrowlllr _ Gruño Chewbacca dándole apoyo moral a su camarada.

_wuup woop_ Acompaño también en decir Rd-D2.

_ De hecho hago el mismo procedimiento que las anteriores veces, pero no por ello hice un mal trabajo, es por su insana costumbre de juguetear con el visor haciendo que se dañe su funcionamiento_ Dijo finalmente Too-Onebee, ya finalizando la reparación, y aunque no le parezca para androide con un aire de ofendido pero luego paso a orgullo _ Aunque he hecho algunas mejoras notables esta vez, ya pude levantarse general.

_ ¿Mejoras dices?... ¿qué clase de mejoras?_ Pregunto Han Solo ya levantándose de la camilla pero solo sentándose sobre ella en dirección a sus colegas y a su vez volviendo a juguetear con su visor.

_ Mejoras que le serán útiles en el campo de batalla_ Dijo Too-Onebee a la par de usar unas de sus pinzas de su brazo derecho para pinchar la mano izquierda de Solo para que cese la acción que acaban de discutir hace breve.

_Eh, oye_ Se quejo Han y separar sus manos del visor comprendiendo la indirecta del androide, muy a su pesar.

_Como por ejemplo podrá tener visión tanto nocturna como calórica, a demás de poder ver los signos vitales de los seres que estén al alcance de su mirada y además de agudizar su vista para perfeccionar puntería_ Prosigo Too-Onebee al general Solo como si nada hubiera pasado y el androide tenía un aire de suficiencia cuando explicaba cada buen detalle de su invención tan esmerada en la que trabajo_ Siempre y cuando se desista de juguetear al visor_ Regaño al fin.

_ Guau, parece que te esmeraste esta vez_ Reconoció Han Solo, al observar su entorno, feliz de poder ver otra vez y sorprendido por las nuevas mejoras del visor que iba probando con cautela_ ¿Supongo que esto solo lo obtienen los cyborgs? .

_En efecto, porque la verdad seria un alto costo ponerles estas mejoras a unidades de equipos no quirúrgicas a cada batallón de soldados que simplemente no la requiere, considérese afortunado general Solo_ Dijo Too-Onebee, a su de ir despejando de la camilla el equipo que acaba de utilizar y que no pertenecía a su propio equipo e ir guardándolos en el inventario.

_ ¿Afortunado, por qué?_ Interrogo Solo

_Por la Alianza lo tiene como un gran activo para la causa e incluso tratar de mejorarlo para rendir su máxima capacidad_ Respondió Too-Onebee.

_ ¿Espera quieres decir con mi máxima capacidad? ¿Que soy alguna clase de rata de laboratorio, de los de prueba y error?_ Dijo Han Solo con un tono de sobresalto y temor.

_No lo diría de esa forma, lo pondría en la forma de alguna clase de super soldado experimental, pero no malinterprete estas mejoras que se ha obsequiado con que queramos crear alguna clase de un ejercito cyborgs, sino queremos compensarle por su servicio a la rebelión por su sacrificio_ Dijo Too-Onebee tratando de tranquilizar a Solo desde del inventario.

_Ja era broma sé que me iban a mejorar mi visión pero no espera tal artilugio, ¿Qué opinas chewie?, ¿O no que me veo guapo?_ Preguntándole descaradamente Solo a su amigo Chewbacca.

_ggrrooew grww orrr_ Contesto el wookie.

_ ¡¿Como que me veo como un criminal juvenil sin causa de los barrios bajos de mala muerte del planeta Nar Shaddaa?! _ Grito Han Solo ya parándose y alejándose de la camilla e acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo acusándolo con su dedo_ Mejor que te espliques sarnoso.

_ggngnggn_ Solo se limito a contestar Chewbacca al encontrar el enfurecimiento de su amigo divertido y que no se daba cuenta de que solo le estaba tomando el pelo a su amigo, aun cual irónico suene esta oración.

_ Te recuerdo que estos son visores especiales dado por la rebelión y no algunos anteojos de sol que usan algunos buenos para nada en todo lugar hasta el borde de la ridiculez, peludo_ Dijo Han, y ya dándose cuenta de que su amigo solo estaba jugando con él, aunque es bueno escuchar que es mejor usar implantes altamente necesarios y no artilugios innecesarios que patéticamente intenten dar buena pinta, aun si lo dijera el mismo_ Y además queda la opinión de Rd-D2.

Y así ambos quedaron observando al pequeño androide astromecanico en espera de alguna respuesta, sin haberle preguntando antes pensando que estuvo escuchándoles todo el tiempo. Si bien Rd-D2 había prestado atención a cada detalle de la conversación, mucho no le importaba esta pequeña disputa, ya aunque pocos lo sabían estaba en luto por la pérdida de su contra parte androide C-3PO, que había sido destruido en la fallida misión de rescatar a su amigo Han Solo de la garras del gánster Jabba del Hutt, en su palacio en Tatooine. Aun rodeado de amigos no podía evitar sentirse solo sin su compañero irritable y gentil que con tantas aventuras y desventuras tuvieron.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese preguntarle de lo que pensara de la apariencia Han o si algo le pasaba dio a dar su respuesta.

_weepwooopwub_ Contesto el androide

_ Ja vez te lo dije, te dije que me veo guapo_ Celebro el general Solo, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos visibles del androide.

Por su lado Chewbacca, solo guardo silencio y sin prestar atención al ego de su amigo, solo concentrándose en Rd-D2, pensando en su simple y seca respuesta, ya que el a pesar de ser un androide, era uno de su pequeño círculo de amigos que no hubiera dejado pasar una oportunidad de bromear con unos de sus camadas, y más si se trataba de..., y ahí fue cuando el wookie se dio cuenta que le pasaba a su pequeño amigo, y antes de que pudiera tratar de consolarlo o hacer cualquier cosa, una figura femenina se introdujo a la sala medica cuando sus puertas se abrieron, deslizándose de lado a lado y cerrándose de igual forma a sus espaldas. Ganándose la atención de los cuatros individuos dentro de la sala, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

_Vaya aun con esos implantes sigues siendo el mayor sin vergüenza de la galaxia, capital Solo._ Dijo una alegre Leia Organa, viendo a sus amigos, pero en especial al que en verdad venia a ver.

_General Solo dulzura, que no se te olvide y si es bueno verte a ti también_ Dijo bromeando Han Solo, aproximándose a ella, lo cual ella también se dirigía a él hasta que ambos se encontraron en los brazos del otro hasta que ambos se dieron un casto beso, ya habiendo dejado atrás toda duda que sentían el uno por el otro solo quedaba esto hermoso momento para estos amantes en tiempos de guerra. Solo rompiendo el beso para observarse el uno al otro.

_Y que piensas de los visores_ Pregunto suavemente Han Solo a Leia Organa, por para él su opinión de como luce es más importante de que todo lo que piensen de él en la galaxia.

_Bueno pintan muy bien en ti_ Respondió Leia, acariciando con ternura el rostro de Solo con su brazo derecho ronceando su palma en su mejilla izquierda, y sus dedos tocar débilmente su visor y unos de sus mechones_ Como si fueran anteojos de sol.

Para gran sorpresa de la comandante de Leia, el tiempo ternura que compartió con su amado había abrupta mente llegado a su fin, cuando vio la cara del general Han Solo aun con sus visores podía ver la cara de incredulidad ante la simple palabra "anteojos de sol". Y antes de que se diera cuenta Chewbacca y sorprendente mente R2-D2 parecía que dejo escapar algunas simples carcajadas aun en contra de su programación y el momento en que estaba.

Han Solo, aunque no enojado con Leia, se sintió frustrado al escuchar de ella a pesar de sus buenas intenciones había dicho lo que temía, y las carcajadas de sus amigos no ayudaba en absoluto. El solo pudo separar su abrazo con Organa, poner sus manos a tras de su cabeza y decir:

_Rayos, debí habérmelo visto venir_ Dijo un derrotado Solo ante la cruel ironía, yendo alejándose a unos pocos pasos para darle lugar al wookie y al androide paso para saludar a princesa.

_arrffgrgr_ Dijo Chewbacca ya habiendo parado de reír y abrazando a Leia.

_Si yo también estoy alegre de verte a ti Chewie_ Dijo Organa, devolviendo el abrazo a su gran amigo y protector_ Y también a ti Rd-D2, ya me preguntaba si estarías aquí _ También saludo al pequeño androide astromecanico, acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza.

_Wuup woop_ Contesto Rd-D2.

_Si Rd-D2, yo también lo extraño_ Tratando de consolar Leia al pequeño androide, ya que ella siente responsable por la pérdida de C-3PO, ya que ella fue la responsable de accionar el detonador térmico y que todo se saliera de control y pusiera fin a con su plan de rescate, provocando la ceguera de Han y la pérdida de un querido amigo.

_Es un gusto verla de nuevo Princesa Leia, ¿puedo asistirle en algún padecimiento u lesión que requiera mis habilidades inigualables?_ Dijo el androide medico, saludándola y hacerla una leve reverencia, cuando había parado breve mente en terminar de hacer el inventario en la sala medica_ O viene a ver las grandes maravillas que e echo con el general Han Solo.

_No, estoy bien gracias, y hola a ti también hace mucho que no te veo desde..._Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir Leia, fue interrumpida por una voz sarcástica y llena de humor.

_Maravillas?, ja seria una verdadera maravilla si esta cosa no diera tanta picazón, eso es algo que pudiste hacer arreglado sin haberme convertido en un "súper soldado experimental" con tanta saña dices_ Interrumpió Han Solo, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus amigos, habiendo estado observando sus amigos saludando y tratar de aclararse de ese vergonzoso momento con la princesa, hasta que pudiera tener la palabra en alguna oportunidad perfecta para entrometerse.

_Ahh, típico nunca nadie valora lo que hace un androide por excelencia, por lo menos a hay unos pocos en la galaxia que dan crédito a buen trabajo, como el comandante Skywalker, por ejemplo_ Dijo un indignado Too-Onebee, que se dirigía a ordenar lo ultimo del inventario.

_Han, eso muy descortés de tu parte_Dijo Leia, regañándolo.

_Gnngng_ Acompaño el wookie a la princesa en regañar al ex-contrabandista.

_woobwub_ También se sumo el astrodroide.

_ O vamos chicos solo era una broma, en serio Too-Onebee solo una era una broma, muy agradecidos por aquí, ¡trabajo bien hecho para el mejor androide medico de la galaxia!_ Dijo Han Solo en tono de broma, ya separándose ya de la pared y poniendo los brazos en defensiva con sus amigos._ Y además sabemos que es demasiado fanfarrón para que olvide rápido una simple critica viniendo de mi, y hablando de fanfarrones han visto a Luke, no le visto desde que desperté esta mañana.

_Si lo he visto, el almirante Ackbar solicito que escoltara a su padre, Anakin Skywalker para su juicio sobre su lugar en la alianza_ Respondió Organa, rezando mentalmente que no haya desencadenado si querer una disputa que había tomado bastante tiempo sin dar señales de tener una solución agradable. Lamentablemente no fue así.

_ Queras decir Darth Vader_ Dijo rotundamente Solo, ya yéndose todo su humor de hace un instante por la borda, dejando solo resentimiento_ Y sobre su lugar en la alianza tengo en mente algunas ideas.

_Basta Han, ya hemos hablado de esto no comiences eso de nuevo_ Contesto Organa con autoridad y como si intentara defender a alguien muy a su pesar.

_Empezar?, si mal lo recuerdo yo no fui quien trajo a un monstruo genocida a nuestras naves, que único placer es ver sufrir a las personas, en especial a mi_ Dijo ya un enojado general Solo, y apuntando con su dedo a si mismo para mostrar su punto_ Si hablar que ustedes lo subieron a mi nave.

Hubo un momento de silencio y tensión en la habitación, viendo que las únicas personas con un silencio inquietante era la princesa de Alderaan y el capital del Halcón Milenario, para ver quien ganaba la batalla invisible de miradas para bien quien cedía y quien tenía la razón. Solo un wookie y un androide astromecanico se sentían fuera de lugar por esta disputa que se libraba con sus dos amigos así que hicieron lo más sabio.

_ggrrwwrg_ Dijo Chewbacca, acercándose a la puerta.

_Está bien Chewie, espera en el pasillos esto ya va acabar pronto_ Dijo Solo sin quitar la mirada de Organa.

_Wuup Woob_ Dijo Rd-D2

_Descuida Rd-D2, solo espera con Chewie en el pasillo sí, me reuniré con ustedes en breve _Tranquilizo Leia, también sin quitar la mirada de Han.

Cuando se fueron a esperar en el pasillo, solo quedaron Han y Leia, aunque también estaba Too-Onebee, pero muy al fondo de la enfermería, ocupado en sus asuntos sin saber o haber escuchado nada después con la conversación con Solo. Pasaron solo un minuto hasta que Leia aparto la mirada y romper el silencio a su vez.

_Tu no lo entiendes, lo que Luke y yo hicimos eso porque fue la voluntad de la Fuerza_ Dijo Leia, esforzándose con no derramar lagrimas frente a Han, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero aun así ella siempre se esfuerza por ser una mujer fuerte que no se deja vencer fácilmente_ Yo soy más que consciente de quien es el, pero simplemente no dependía de mi tomar la decisión de dejarlo morir o no, la decisión era de Luke, mi hermano para salvar a su padre.

_Entiendo que la Fuerza tuvo algo que ver con su decisión_ Dijo Han Solo, sintiendo una ola de auto desprecio de sí mismo por hacer que se sienta así la mujer que ama, pero no podía evitar la frustración interna de tener a su enemigo jurado, en la misma nave, junto con todos sus amigos cerca_ Es que me pone realmente nervioso tenerlo aquí, es decir bien no se qué paso haya en esa condenada estación, y no sé si en verdad quiera saberlo pero digamos que hipotéticamente creo que ese Lord Sith, quiere irse al lado de los buenos y tener tiempos compartidos con sus hijos perdidos que intento asesinar innumerables veces, que tenga un puesto en la alianza y todo eso, ¿en verdad crees que todos sus males se irán a si como si mas por decir un "lo siento", ¡eso no lo expiara de todos la gente y mundos que termino destruyendo, en especial el tuyo!.

_¡No lo se Han, en verdad que no lo sé! _Dijo Leia ya casi perdiendo los estribos, pero recupero la compostura cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo_ Esa decisión ya no me corresponde a mí, ni a Luke, ni a ti, eso solo le corresponde a nuestros superiores que le harán un juicio justo, como nuestros ideales por lo que hemos estado luchando dictan, a pesar de que si fuese al revés no tendríamos el mismo trato, por ello debemos ser mejores que Vader o el Imperio.

_Lo sé es que de tanto a ver luchado y sufrido por causa de él no puedo imaginarme el mal sin ver su rostro _Dijo Han sin querer a ir más lejos.

Y antes de lo que se diera cuenta, Leia lo había abrazado como si quisiera consolarlo, pero en realidad era para sentir el calor de su amado, por todo el odio en su corazón que ella sentía hacia que ella se sintiera que se congelara desde su interior, algo que solo era una señal que Luke le advirtió, ella se acerca peligrosamente al lado oscuro, algo que solo ha podido alejar al estar cerca de una persona amada.

_Ya ya, si lo siento bien perdón, fui un idiota por ser otra vez insensible contigo de nuevo si, perdón_ Dijo Han Solo, tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible, al abrazar a su amada, y tratándola de tranquilizarla, aunque bien no sabía si estaba llorando o no porque ella había enterrado su rostro en su pecho_ ¿Oye estas bien?

_Si estoy bien, solo quería revivir un momento feliz cuando no estamos siendo afectados por los problemas de la galaxia_ Dijo Leia al poner su rostro cerca el de Han y darle un beso que duro menos que el anterior, como señal de perdonarlo_ Pero si en verdad quieres imaginar el rostro del mal, solo recuerda el rostro del Emperador, Vader solo era unos de sus lacayos, una marioneta que solo inspiraba temor, el es verdadero villano que tenemos todos cuentas pendientes que saldar con él.

_ Creo que en eso tienes razón en ello, es difícil decir quién es la verdadera escoria, el quien las dicta y quien las obedece_ Dijo Solo, estando reflexionando sobre Palpatine ya que el siempre lo tuvo como un anciano que enloqueció por el poder, pero según lo que había escuchado de los relatos de Luke y Leia abordo de la Estrella de la Muerte 2, es que él era un lord sith, y mucho más poderoso que Vader, lo cual eso lo inquietaba más que nunca_ Pero imaginarme su rostro hará pasar el mal según mi expectativa de siniestro a grotesco, "guaquera que asco".

_ Hahaha, Han Solo párese que siempre me haces sacar una sonrisa, incluso en los momentos más sombríos _Dijo Leia otra vez poniéndose alegre de nuevo y volviendo abrazar a su amado ex-contrabandista.

_Es una de mis cuantas virtudes querida_ Dijo Han tratando de parecer heroico y confiado.

_Ya basta engreído, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, el juicio ya estará por comenzar _Advirtió Leia, viendo que ha tardado un poco más de lo que había esperado.

_Si aunque nada me haría más feliz que no ir y quedarme aquí contigo _Dijo Han con un tono falso de tristeza.

_Si claro, pues vamos romeo antes de que nos regañen y además debemos estar ahí para Luke_ Dijo Organa, tomando del brazo a Solo y yendo arrastrándolo hacia la salida hasta que una voz paro su marcha.

_Aun veo que siguen aquí, ¿no era que había una importante reunión hoy?_ Pregunto Too-Onebee, ya volviendo de sus que aceres.

_Sí que la ahí, pero solo tuvimos un momento a solas para discutir de unas cosas, pero ahora vamos por haya _Contesto Organa, y instintivamente soltar rápido el brazo de Han, muy para el pesar de el.

_Oye, porque no vienes con nosotros, tal vez sea lo más interesante que te pase en el día_ Invito en general Solo a Too-Onebee. _Además podrás presumir de las maravillas que me has dado.

_El trabajo de un androide medico siempre requiere que esté al tanto para atender al lesionado y al enfermo lo cual podría ir solo por precaución si las cosas se ponen algo hostiles con nuestro prisionero y además mi trabajo que he hecho en usted habla por sí solo, todos reconocerán la gran labor de Too-Onebee por donde usted vaya, general Solo _Respondió y acepto el androide medico.

_O si ya me siento más seguro _Dijo un muy sarcástico Han Solo. _Pues dejemos de perder el tiempo pongámonos en marcha.

Ya saliendo de la sala medica, Han Solo y Leia junto al androide medico se unieron a sus compañeros rebeldes en los pasillos.

_ggrrgh_ Dijo Chewbacca.

_Ja ja, chiwie, "no oír disparos", sabes que ella no podría vivir sin su galán_ Dijo Solo.

_No tientes tu suerte general_ Dijo Organa, dándole un codazo juguetón en el estomago Han Solo.

_Okey, okey ya capte, si me porto bien_ Defendió Solo, poniendo sus manos a la defensiva.

Y así el grupo de héroes se dirigían para ver el destino de su prisionero, sin saber que planes oscuros ya se habían puesto en marcha, profetizando una cadena de eventos que cambiarían el universo para siempre.

**Hola, si tal vez nadie haya leído el primer capítulo, pero aun así esto solo lo hago para desahogarme sobre las ideas que estado en mi mente ya hace mucho tiempo, espero que las disfruten.**


	4. Chapter 4 Designios oscuros

**_En el planeta Byss, región Núcleo profundo zona de seguridad, sistema Beshqek. **

_En este hermoso y misterioso planeta muy bien escondido cerca del núcleo de la galaxia, bañado por la cálida y llamativa luz del sol que es azul-verdoso, que lo hacía ver tan exótico para ojos incautos, un paraíso místico que cualquiera con una nave espacial despegaría e iría rumbo a ese edén. Pero como todo paraíso, guarda sus serpientes venenosas y traicioneras, ya que este lugar es dominado por fuerzas tenebrosas y malignas, haciendo uso de la belleza prometedora de este mundo, para traer a sus desafortunadas presas.

Ya que es la maldita madriguera, de uno de los monstruos más despiadados, ruines y sin moral o ética hacia la vida misma en la historia de la galaxia, ni más y menos que el Emperador Palpatine o Darth sidious, el mismo que fue el autor de que muchos horrores que se generaron durante las últimas décadas y que se silenciaran millones de vidas. Aquí el usa este lúgubre mundo disfrazado, como su mundo trono secreto donde experimenta sus pecaminosos usos del lado oscuro de la fuerza y donde se alimenta parasitariamente de la fuerza vital de todo ser vivo, para ganar más poder antinatural. Pero durante los últimos acontecimientos, ha llegado a utilizarlo como su único escondite para poder meditar su plan de acción contra ahora sus más múltiples enemigos que vienen reclamando justicia contra su régimen infame.

En la parte urbanizada de la ciudad, se levantaba una torre sobre los demás edificios, el cual siniestramente pintada de un negro rojizo, liberaba un aire poder y temor a cualquiera quien lo mirada, no era más que la "ciudadela del Emperador". De ahí en más queda de sobra decir que estaba fuertemente armada y vigilada por legiones de soldados de asaltos, centinelas imperiales, Crisálidas, jedis oscuros y variedades de androides asesinos que patrullaban los perímetros. Todas las unidades estaban en movimiento, acatando las órdenes de su emperador, pero de todas ellas solo resaltaba una figura mucho más sombría, que se dirigía hacia la cúspide de la ciudadela, a través del ascensor principal, era el fanático del emperador Jeng Droga, un hombre corpulento, cabello rubio, demoniacos ojos rojos, llevaba puesto vestiduras oscuras no del todo formales y gastadas, portaba dos sables de luz enfundadas en su cinturón, una a cada lado de su cintura. Un guerrero temible y despiadado, pero sobre todo una Mano del Emperador, una elite oscura que sirve lealmente al emperador y que tiene vasto conocimiento del lado oscuro para rivalizar contra un caballero jedi, pero no a la altura contra un Maestro jedi o un Lord Sith.

_ (Mi maestro a estado moviendo todas sus fuerzas y recursos para restablecer el orden, ya pagaran por esta vil traición los rebeldes y sobre todo Vader) _ Pensó Jeng Droga, al observar en la ventanilla del ascensor todas las tropas no guardianas de la torre, tomando posiciones para introducirse en los destructores que los llevarían a sus destinos. Ya llegando a la cúspide, el empezó a caminar en los e numerables habitaciones que había más guardias de mayor calibre, oficiales y funcionarios asciendo sus labores, algunos jedis oscuros practicando en habitaciones especiales o interrogando y torturando a pobres desafortunados que eran prisioneros por sus secretos, los cuales rogarían por muerte. Pero a todo eso, Droga caminaba indiferente y solo centrándose en las puertas principales, donde estaba el despacho de su maestro, vigilado por dos Centinelas Imperiales, ambos colosales, bridados y envueltos en túnicas carmesís estaban guardando la entrada de cualquier intruso que le quisiese hacer algún mal a su amo. Jeng se detuvo en frente de ellos, obstruyéndole el paso al cruzarle sus enormes vidrios-hachas de guerra en frente de las puertas.

_Soy Jeng Droga, Mano del Emperador y principal sirviente del amado emperador, vengo por su voluntad, ¡dejadme pasar o sufran las consecuencias! _Dijo Droga, con voz de autoridad y excitación, ya que a este fanático no le interesa nada más que el bienestar de su maestro y velar por su seguridad.

Los centinelas solo lo observaban, con esos ojos rojos destellantes sumergidos en maldad y obediencia ciega, como si tan solo esperaran alguna acción o orden de algún tipo, inmóviles como estatuas siniestras. No es secreto para la alta aristocracia imperial que estos guerreros colosales, eran solo unas marionetas estúpidas que obedecían cualquier comando que dictara Palpatine, entrenados nada más para matar y morir en nombre de su maestro. Pero ellos de una forma sobrenatural, llámenlo telepatía, que escucharon susurros en sus vacías mentes (Déjenlo pasar a mi discípulo), lo cual ellos de forma mecánica apartaron sus vidrios-hachas de la entrada.

Sin inmutarse a lo acontecido, se introdujo a la habitación de su maestro. Para cualquiera que haya estado antes en el senado imperial, que actualmente fue desmantelado hace años atrás, se daría cuenta de la similitud con esta habitación, como la que está en Corusant. Nada más que en este despacho era mucho más oscuro, rodeado de adornos tétricos, de especies extintas disecadas, tenebrosas esculturas y que otro que una pared solamente dedicada a mostrar decenas de sables de luz, cada una con una historia de un difunto jedi mas macabra que otra. Droga se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación antes de llegar a donde estaba su amo, en su escritorio cerca del ventanal que daba toda la vista de la ciudad. Se arrodillo para mostrar reverencia a su líder y que solo se levantara y hablara en su presencia cuando él se lo ordene y más cuando estaba haciendo sus negocios en la holored, con los que restaban de sus Grandes Almirantes.

_ Y así es como responderemos ante los rebeldes, todo llevándose a cabo durante mi discurso hacia nuestros ciudadanos, ¿Alguna duda mis almirantes?_ Dijo Palpatine, sentado cómodamente en su trono en frente de los hologramas de sus almirantes, vistiendo túnicas rojas de magnifica calidad y elegancia, pero todo eso estropeándose con su fétido rostro.

_ Si solo una mi majestad, ¿donde se encuentra el gran almirante Thrawn?, no hemos sabido de su paradero en meses, y ni siquiera ha contestado su llamado. _ Pregunto el gran almirante Octavian Grant, con una mirada inquisitiva, ya que no es ningún secreto, que despreciara al Chiss, por ser extranjero, y además por natural curiosidad de su paradero, ya que nadie de los presente sabia.

_ Es verdad mi Lord, el no a respondido a su llamado, que forma tal ruin de ofenderlo y en estos días de mayor necesidad, si me permite un consejo, diría que tendría que despojarlo de su rango y su vida_ Digo el gran almirante y Gran Moff Rufaan Tigellinus, con una sonrisa taimada que dejaba ver gran júbilo ante la idea de ver por fin a su némesis morir.

_ Estoy más que de acuerdo con lo que dice el almirante Tigellinus, mi emperador_ Acepto el gran almirante Danetta Pitta, un ser muy retorcido y sádico a la hora de expresar su humanocentrismo.

_ Es más que seguro que te está planeando algo mi Lord, el no es humano, ¡no es digno de su confianza y ser parte del imperio en lo absoluto! _Exclamo el fanático y devoto del nuevo orden, el almirante Ishin-Il-Raz, el que siempre busca la aprobación del emperador.

_ Si, alguien que lo ha desobedecido en tantas ocasiones y no apegarse a nuestras normativas lo convierte en alguien que podría estar desear usurpar su trono y es mas podría estar confabulado con la escoria rebelde, como hizo el innombrable_ Dijo el almirante Peccati Syn, un devoto hacia el imperio y un odio siego hacia la rebelión, y más aun hacia Vader por su repentino cambio de bando.

Palpatine guardo silencio por unos momentos, observando las holo imágenes de sus almirantes, notando que los almirantes Josef Gruger y Afsheen Makati, no participaron abiertamente en los comentarios claramente xenofóbicos de sus camaradas, con respecto al gran almirante Thrawn. Seguramente ellos tendrán sus reservan ante Thrawn, pero no por ello criticarían sobre su orígenes extranjero y su repentina ausencia, solo piensan en sus propias agendas, aunque tampoco irán en su defensa, porque si la caída del Chiss se tornaba una realidad, ellos tomaran cualquier beneficio de ello.

_ El paradero del almirante Thrawn es algo que no les concierne mis almirantes, el está ocupado en una agenda que yo mismo le di, algo que yo también les di a cada uno de ustedes, así que si creen que todos ustedes son superiores Thrawn, entonces demuéstrenmelo destruyendo a la rebelión de una vez por todas y ¡TRAYENDOME LA CABEZA DE VADER EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!_ Grito el emperador haciendo eco en la sala, brillando sus ojos de un rojo infernal, brotando de sus puños chispas peligrosas, demostrando lo a colorada que se estaba tornando esta reunión.

_ ¡SI MI EMPERADOR! _ Dijeron todos los almirantes unánimemente, asombrados y asustados a la vez, y más que algunos de los presentes desconocía el lado sobrenatural de su gobernante, y que lo sabían tenían en cuenta de no forzar su suerte, a pesar de estar a millones de años luz de distancia, no es seguro tomarse a la ligera a los usuarios que poseían poderes tenebrosos.

_ Doy por finalizada esta reunión_ Despidió a sus almirantes, apagando sus hologramas, dejando su cámara en total silencio.

Palpatine quedo en silencio por unos breves minutos, percibiendo la presencia de su leal esclavo a espaldas suyas, arrodillado y esperando justo a lo último de su sesión con su consejo de guerra. El giro su trono para estar frente a Droga, para comenzar una conversación más siniestra.

_ Saludos mi amigo, espero que traigas buenas noticias_ Dijo Palpatine, con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su macabro rostro.

_ Si mi emperador, todas las fuerzas armadas están preparadas para partir al punto de encuentro y ya di el mensaje a todos sobre la cacería y su recompensa_ Dijo Droga aun arrodillado y con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

_ Bien hecho Droga, ahora acompáñame que te daré los detalles de tu nueva misión_ Digo Palpatine levantándose de su trono y dirigiéndose hacia fuera de su consultorio.

Levantándose droga también y poniéndose a su lado, caminando juntos por los pasillos y bajando a la planta baja de la torre por donde Droga vino. Mientras descendían, Jeng tenía un tormento en sus pensamientos, algo que le disgustaba sobre el mensaje que les dio a los otros guerreros oscuros del imperio, pero no se animaba a preguntarle a su amo

_ Algo te molesta mi discípulo, puedo sentirlo, ¿estás disgustado que haya elegido a los otros y no a ti, para hacer esta importante misión que podría terminar con este incesante conflicto?_ Pregunto monótonamente Palpatine, como si hubiera predicho ya esta conversación.

_ Mi disculpa mi lord por mi sentimientos, pero aun no puedo entender por qué no me deja demostrarle lo poderoso que puedo ser al convertirme en su aprendiz Sith, ¡dando muerte a Vader y trayendo prisioneros a uno de sus vástagos!_ Exclamo Droga, perdiendo casi autocontrol de su ira, pero enfriándose la sangre al instante al escuchar las carcajadas espeluznantes que provenían del anciano a su lado.

_ A pesar de que eres formidable, y al haber hecho bien en salvarme cuando estuve deambulando por el espacio después de la destrucción de mi súper arma, no posees las cualidades para convertirte en un Lord sith, pero si para ser mi guardián personal, lo cual para ti ya es mucha honra_ Contesto Palpatine, con ya una sonrisa diabólica.

_ Si mi lord, tienes razón me honra ser su guardián personal_ Digo Droga suavemente, aceptando la dura verdad.

_ No dejes que tu ira te domine Droga, úsala contra mis enemigos que se interpongan en mi camino, eso te hace eficiente y útil para mis planes, un hombre digno de mi confianza para misiones que se que tu no fallaras y menos aun me traicionaras_ Declaro Palpatine, justo cuando el ascensor llego al último piso, abriéndose sus puertas y saliendo ambos hacia el exterior.

Viendo el panorama, llenos de naves siendo llenadas de soldados y despegando hacia los cielos, y una nave de transporte imperial dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban el emperador y su guardaespaldas.

_ Tienes que ir al planeta Tatooine, hacia el palacio de Jabba de Hutt para encontrar a otra mano del emperador, ya que eh perdido comunicaciones hacia unos meses atrás y su conexión conmigo es nebulosa, está viva pero se encuentra en grave peligro. Traerla hasta mi, por cualquier medio posible, ella es de total importancia para mis planes_ Ordeno Palpatine, viéndolo preocupado de perder a tal valiosa esclava.

_ Zarpare lo más pronto posible mi lord_ Contesto Droga.

_ Sé que lo harás_ Finalizo Palpatine ya subiendo en la lanzadera imperial, que lo llevaría a la sala de conferencia del planeta, para transmitir su discurso a escala galáctica, donde desenconaría acontecimientos que harán sufrir a la galaxia.

Viéndolo marchar, Droga se dirigió a su transporte para ir al planeta desértico a rescatar a la otra mano del emperador, dejando en claro que "el Imperio volvería a contraatacar", más duro que antes.

**Me tardado un gran tiempo, pero eh podido por fin completar este episodio, y créanme cuando les digo que me moría por publicar este mismo por el tono casi escalofriante de esta. Pero para ser sincero, me empeñe mas en esto por mi primer comentario, de "Lady Lyuva Sol", gracias por comentar, eso en verdad que inspira, y por eso me esforzare en terminar esta historia. **

**También como dato adicional, yo usare varios elementos de la saga "El oscuro Imperio", ya que es una de mis arcos preferidos y bueno porque vemos a Palpatine mas diabólico, pero en esta saga será 100% mas malvado, jajajaj (lo siento por ello). **


	5. Chapter 5 Preludio al juicio del destino

**_ Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar "****Lady Lyuva Sol****", ya eh tenido de reflexionar como seguirá mi historia, mas a un por la nueva entrega de Star wars, que fue por mucho una gran obra de arte (aunque hay que corregir la actuación de Adam Driver, POR FAVOR NO TE SAQUES EL CASCO!), y ojala que Disney siga a si y no lo estropee, por su bien jajajaj.**

_ En la órbita de la luna santuario, las naves de la Rebelion lanzaban las capsulas medicas y de provisiones a los lugares que fueron puestos los escudos de energía Gungas, traídos del planeta Naboo, donde los habitantes supervivientes de la Luna de Endor, estaban refugiados y resguardándose de las temibles llamas que asolaban su mundo.

Esto es lo único que pudieron hacer los rebeldes por esta desdichada luna, de no haber sido por la confusión de los Ewoks en un principio durante el conflicto, podría a haber sido diferente, pero el destino no lo quiso así ya que las tribus Ewoks atacaron indiscriminadamente a los ambos lados sin diferencia alguna, tanto soldados imperiales como rebeldes cayeron ante la brutal furia primitiva de los diminutos habitantes de la luna. Dando lugar a la masacre de la fuerzas imperiales puestas ahí y la huida despavorida de las tropas rebeldes, acabando así con toda posibilidad de negociación para a ver evacuado a las tribus de las inminentes estallidos y incendios provocada por los escombros de la súper estación espacial destruye mundos (rescatando también que todo ser no Ewok que provenga de las estrellas que pisara sus tierras, sería recibido por una oleada de flechas y lanzas, más allá de sus buenas intenciones) , algo que irónicamente después de su eliminación aun podía capaz de cumplir; aunque los ataques navales del Imperio hacia la Rebelion jugaron bastante en contra hacia la posibilidad de poder haber evitado que los escombros cayeran en la luna.

_ Muy bien, ya está hecho_ Dijo el Almirante Ackbar, viendo a través de una de las vitrinas de la Home One, en sala de comando, teniendo sus manos a sus manos sujetas atrás suyo y dándole la espalda a los demás dirigentes de alto grado en la rebelión, pero volteándose ahora para afrontarlos cara a cara_ Ahora deberemos proseguir con un tema más delicado y que no veo por ahora una solución práctica a este dilema.

En la sala de comandos, además Gial Ackbar se encontraban la senadora Mon Mothma, el comandante supremo Crix Madine, el comandante Ral'Rai Muvunc, el asesor político Borsk Fey'lya y por ultimo pero no menos importante el general Jon Dodonna restablecido de nuevo a la alianza gracias a la información de Vader, dando su paradero y la forma de rescatarlo junto a otros presos políticos.

_ Puede ser que tal vez sea tu falta de sentido común o tu lentitud para apaciguar el problema más común, que es más que evidente la obvia solución que podríamos efectuar sin la necesidad de proseguir con esta farsa que llaman juicio_ Dijo Borsk Fey'lya, dando una sonrisa taimada en su rostro a su rival.

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves hablar de esa forma tan descarada hacia el almirante Ackbar?! , este hombre nos la dado la victoria una infinidad de veces contra el imperio, mientras tú y tu gente solo se enriquecen por este conflicto_ Dijo Crix Madine en defensa de Ackbar.

_ ¡Me atrevo hablarle así comandante, por el hecho de que el permita tener en su nave insignia a una bestia atroz que ande por ahí planeando como eliminarnos a todos y a todos ustedes al parecer no les importa en los más mínimo y además si yo me enriquezco junto con mi gente es por nuestra astucia al saber cómo jugar nuestras cartas en esta guerra, ya que la guerra es un negocio donde los listos sobreviven y saben cómo adaptarse, sin hablar de que nosotros los Bothanos también hemos sacrificado mucho en este conflicto, o ya olvido quien robo y trajo los planos de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte hacia sus manos Madine!_ Dijo Fey'lya con enojo y ofensa al Comandante, ya que esperaba solo entablarse en una pelea verbal contra el Mon Calamari y no con los otros dirigentes.

_ Ya basta los dos, todos hemos cooperado y sacrificado mucho por la causa de restaurar la Republica, además Borsk Fey'lya creo que debo recordarte que ya hemos discutido y decidido que se haría un juicio justo por habernos brindado información vital que nos han vuelto más fuertes contra el imperio_ Declaro Mon Mothma, con aire solemne y honesto.

_ Además exageras con gravedad al respecto a la estadía de Vader aquí, el ha estado en la cámara de prisioneros todo este tiempo, vigilado y escoltado por los mejores soldados de la rebelión y más aun teniendo al caballero jedi Luke Skywalker entre nosotros se le será imposible que nos de un ataque traicionero_ Afirmo el General Jon Dodonna, con un tono serio y firme, queriendo poner fin a esta disputa.

_ ¿Caballero jedi?, jajaja, no me hagas reír, he visto y escuchado las historias de los jedis, el ni se acerca a cómo eran sus antecesores y aun así ni en esa época fueron útiles para evitar todo este predicamento que estamos envueltos hoy en día, la galaxia estaría mucho mejor sin todos esos brujos merodeando por ahí_ Contrarresto Fey'lya, exasperado de que al parecer ningunos de los presentes iba ver su punto de vista.

_ Oigan otro día si quieren debatiremos si los jedis son eficaces o no como guardianes de la paz, pero creo que ahora sería mejor saber el por qué ahora hemos sido citados todos nosotros a pocos minutos antes del juicio por el almirante Ackbar, por que puedo decir por todos que ya debatimos lo suficiente y ya acordamos que función vamos a tener cada uno en el juicio_ Dijo Ral'Rai Muvunc, el Twi'lek ya se estaba poniendo impaciente por toda esta palabrería de quien tiene razón y quien es el idiota.

_ Gracias por cederme la palabra señor Muvunc, solo los llame aquí en estos pocos minutos que nos quedan para informarles a todos que mas sistemas estelares se han unido a nuestra causa, tanto directa como indirectamente, algo que la senadora Mothma sabe de primera mano_ Dijo Ackbar, retomando la conversación después de haber sido interrumpido abruptamente por su rival, lo cual no ah sido ni la primera y última vez que entren en conflicto_ Pero esa no es la principal razón, sino quisiera hablar del por qué varios mundos se han unido a nuestra alianza.

_ ¿Y cuál sería el supuesto motivo que nos ha empoderado tanto, pero por tu tono parece ser una pisada de rencor en el pie?_ Pregunto Fey'lya, ya dejando su tono burlón y sarcástico para ya en verdad estar interesado en el tema, demostrándolo levando la ceja.

_ Por nuestro llamativo invitado a bordo de mi nave, y por el hecho de que se corrió la voz que le haríamos un juicio_ Dijo Ackbar, con un rostro que revelaba fastidio y cansancio ya que no era ningún secreto que los asuntos políticos no era su materia preferida, pero debido a su cargo e influencia en la flota debía afrontarlo junto con su amiga Mothma.

_ Nuestros nuevos aliados evidentemente esperan que nosotros dictemos la condena y que ellos puedan presenciar el fin de Vader_ Dijo la senadora Mon Mothma rotundamente y sin rodeos, teniendo un fugaz pensamiento del que el juicio era innecesario y que sería más rectificante lanzar a Vader a alguna estrella cercana, pero remplazando esa idea por sus firmes ideales de la justicia.

_ Esta situación solo nos pone entre la espada y la pared, si disidiéramos ejecutarlo después de la sentencia estaríamos prescindiendo de una gran ventaja táctica contra el imperio, y por el otro lado si siguiéramos teniéndolo cautivo lo más probable es que perderíamos a nuestros nuevos aliados y eso solo desmotivaría a nuestras tropas y agotaría mas nuestros recursos_ Dijo el general Dodonna, acariciando su larga barba blanca con su mano derecha, ahora sumergido en sus ideas tratando de encontrar alguna vía para sacarlos de este predicamento. Ya que a pesar de ser una mente brillante de la estrategia y recordado por idear el asalto contra la original estrella de la muerte, ahora comprendía en la angustia que estaba el almirante.

_ Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte cedido la palabra almirante_ Dijo Muvunc, ya cubriéndose el rostro con su mano izquierda, ya teniendo una migraña por todo este rompecabezas burocrática en que estaba metido, es decir a pesar de ser el encargado de los suministros y especias de la rebelión, y no teniendo ninguna participación militar, su cargo lo obliga también a mediar con estos asuntos internos en la imagen de la causa rebelde.

_ Pues si ese fuese el caso pues yo digo, que ellos no son nuestros aliados sino un montón de fisgones acobardados que no se atreven a dar la cara por nuestra lucha, pero si cuando ven la oportunidad de tomar un trozo del imperio como un montón de buitres de Dathomir_ Dijo Crix Madine, ya levantando levemente el puño al aire, demostrando ya su agotada paciencia con los asuntos burócratas y de los políticos codiciosos.

_ Al parecer Ackbar no es el único lento y ciego en la busca de las soluciones obvias y de actuar más tenazmente_ Dijo Fey'lya, mostrando una sonrisa osada y mostrando sus colmillos satisfactoria mente al tener la reacción deseada de sus camaradas ante ese comentario, disgusto y curiosidad a la vez_ Lo que deberíamos hacer es sacar la información a Vader a la fuerza, con todos los métodos que se requieran para hacer hablar al bastardo y además si hipotéticamente llegáramos a condenarlo al finalizar el juicio, deberían dejar a mi gente que se haga cargo del interrogatorio (tortura) para luego prescindir de él luego y lo mismo si se le perdona la vida, lo que decida el pueblo.

Por unos momentos breves, pero casi infinitos en las mentes de los demás líderes trataron de recomponerse ante tal atroz sugerencia de su camarada bothano, ya que a pesar de ser una idea casi tentadora y lógica en su ejecución, estas ideas no tuvieron su efecto en hacer titubear los ideales bien firmes de estos valientes rebeldes, y menos que su contestación no se haría esperar por unos de ellos que vio en carne propia el inicio de esta pesadilla.

_ Lo que sugieres nuevamente es ir contra los ideales que formaron esta organización, y que nos entreguemos a la oscuridad que tanto hemos tenido que afrontar, ¡¿es eso lo que quieres lograr Borsk Fey'lya, que seamos igual de ruines y despiadados como el Imperio o peor confirmarle a la galaxia entera que nosotros no somos diferentes de los Separatistas hace unas décadas atrás?!_ Grito el Almirante Ackbar, señalándolo acusadoramente con el brazo derecho, sacando s furia ante tal idea de ponerse en el nivel de esos monstruos que casi devastan su mundo en las Guerras clónicas y al a verlos confrontarlos encarnizadamente.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el rebato del almiranta, más aun el propio Borsk que fue tomado por la guardia baja y quedando intimidado por su rival que desde el principio de la reunión había querido humillar al Calamari, pero solo logro ser el humillado y tener la desaprobación de todos en la sala, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa fue interrumpido por un soldado rodiano, saludando formalmente a sus superiores.

_ Disculpen mi intromisión almirante, generales y senadora pero ya están todos en sus puestos y esperan ahora su llegada para dar inicio al juicio_ Dijo el soldado rodiano, aun teniendo su brazo en señal de saludo militar y bien derecho como todo buen soldado, a la espera de las ordenes de sus superiores.

_ Gracias soldado iremos de inmediato_ Dijo Ackbar, despidiendo al soldado y girando de nuevo a sus camaradas_ bueno solo era eso lo que quería comentárselos, para prepararlos por lo que abra que afrontar y las consecuencias de nuestra decisión sean cual sea.

_ Cuando se trata del destino del universo, es de saberse que siempre habrá consecuencias_ Dijo el general Jon Dodonna, mostrando una sonrisa desanimada, presagiando que sería una jornada larga y tediosa.

_ Y más si esta la política de intermedio_ Comento burlonamente Mon Mothma.

_ Preferiría confrontar a todo un batallón de stormtroopers, antes que quedar sentado esperando un infinidad de horas_ Dijo Crix Madine, cruzado de brazos y caminando directamente a la puerta donde estuvo el soldado.

_ Yo solo quisiera tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad cuando todo esto termine_ Dijo Ral'Rai Muvunc, siguiéndole el paso a Madine.

Atrás de él le siguieron Dodonna y Mothma, donde ante último iba Ackbar hasta que se detuvo en seco para confrontar brevemente a Fey'lya.

_ Por el bien de nuestra misión, espero que midas tus palabras y no hagas nada estúpido, ¿entendiste Fey'lya?_ Pregunto Ackbar, donde solo el Bothano se limito a fruncir el seño, pero el almirante rápidamente volvió a seguir el ritmo a sus compañeros y a regañadientes Borsk prosiguió a seguirles.

.Durante el lapso de tiempoque hubo entre la Batalla de Endor hasta el presente, la flota rebelde a crecido exponencialmente en número y poder**. **Habiendo sido dotados de nuevos cruceros de batallas, tantos venidos del planeta Mon Calamari, como de antiguas naves de los Separatistas, dos acorazados clase Lucrehulk, tres cargueros/destructores clase Providencia y cuatro Fragatas estelares clase Munificente. Todas obtenidas gracias a la información dada por Vader a los líderes rebeldes, que han subido utilizar sabiamente, pero ahora la flota se mueve lejos de la luna de Endor, impulsada por la velocidad de la luz hacia su próximo destino, y en el transcurso del largo viaje, daría inicio el juicio que determinara la existencia del héroe caído.

**Y este sería mi capitulo mas redundante pero explicativo al enfoque político y de liderazgo más aproximado del antiguo universo expandido, queriendo introducir a personajes no tan protagónicos de la saga pero si influyentes en su contenido; además de querer asegurar una historia mucho más dramática y densa para no perder el toque de la "situación al límite". Pero ya en el próximo capítulo será ya el juicio de Vader, que contara con dos partes y que habrá muchos guineos y referencias de toda la saga que solo un verdadero fan de Star Wars podrá darse cuenta, no se lo pierdan. **


End file.
